


Silent, like a Feather

by BurgundyBirb (BurgundyKat)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Revali is an angry birb, Tsundebirb, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgundyKat/pseuds/BurgundyBirb
Summary: Revali is appointed as the Champion of the Rito, and tasked with assisting the Princess with defeating Calamity Ganon. This is a role he especially dislikes, mostly because of a particular knight.





	1. First Meetings

All Revali could muster at this point was an extremely irritated mental sigh. Why'd he have to be here? He was perfectly content to spend his evenings alone atop the Rito Pillar, practicing his archery and enjoying his personal time and space.

Being dragged off to some stuffy, royal meeting room to be told of your "destiny" as a Champion, meeting a bunch of people he didn't need nor want to know, given the burden of a massive, unnecessary bird of stone, and being promised _regular_ visits from the Princess to check on his "progress" on Goddess knows what...

This was not the ideal evening he had in mind. 

What made it all officially the worst day ever, however, was his meeting with the Princess's "honorable knight".

They were in the aforementioned stuffy meeting room, a room which Revali was beginning to despise with all of his being. The chairs were made of stone, there were only a few small windows to let air in, and this was the 10th time he had been in here today. The Princess claimed this to be the final meeting, which she says is important so that the Champions and the Princess could "officially meet in a non-formal manner". How that was supposed to make sense was beyond him though.

"...and now, I would like you all to meet Link, the new...", Zelda clenched her jaw, " _My_ newly appointed knight, and the bearer of...The Sword that Seals the Darkness." The five Champions could all sense the displeasure she carried with her words, but she quickly covered it with the brightest smile she could muster.

"Well hey, nice to meet ya, little guy! The name's Daruk, and I guess you could call me the Goron Champion!" Daruk boomed, undeterred. He stomped over and gave Link one of the famous back-breaking-Goron-slaps. Revali winced at the enormous smacking sound that was sure to be heard even back in Rito Village. If the lug hadn't held back, it would a wonder if the boy remained standing.

The larger woman gave a hearty laugh at Link's pained expression. "Try not to shatter the poor boy, Daruk!" She then knelt while offering her hand to the princess. "You can call me Urbosa, chief of the Gerudo tribe, and your Gerudo Champion. It's a pleasure to join you in your efforts to end the threat of the Calamity Ganon, my princess. I'll have you know, you have my full support."

Zelda gave a warm smile as she accepted Urbosa's hand. "Please, Urbosa, no more formalities. The official meeting is over." 

Urbosa beamed, placed her free hand to her chest, and looked up, "Please, my Princess, for one as noble as you, I'd be honored to kneel till the end of my days."

Zelda was visibly flushed at that comment, and her desperate attempt to hide it made the room erupt in laughter  (save Revali, who was growing visibly irritated by the second).

The young Zora girl strode cautiously towards Zelda. "Well, I suppose you two needn't require an introduction once more, but for you kind souls I have yet to meet, I greet you as Mipha, crown princess of the Zora, and your Zora Champion. It is my humble gratitude to make your acquaintance." She proceeded to make a quick and obviously rehearsed bow, and hurried back to her seat.

Finally, the attention he deserved. Revali hopped out of his seat with enthusiasm.

"Well, it's about time I got the spotlight. The name of your esteemed Rito Champion is Revali, and I hope you can learn to respect it." Revali spoke with smug pride, making an extravagant and exaggerated bow. "Pride of the Rito, most skilled archer in all the land, an inspiration to many. I know, it's an impressive resume, but please, keep the veneration light." 

The display caused Zelda and the Champions exchange a mutual look of discomfort. Link stayed silent, looking at the egotistical Rito without interest. Revali could feel their strange looks on his feathers as he bowed, but he honestly couldn't care less after being dragged halfway across the country for _meetings_. 

"Well, it's...quite a pleasure to be in your... _presence_." Zelda was obviously confused, and after a painfully long moment of strained silence, the Princess clasped her hands together. "Well, now that introductions are over, I suggest we all get some rest! It's rather late, and we have quite a day of preparations tomorrow! Please, let the guards show you all to your quarters."

Everyone briskly got up to leave for their rooms, eager to finally get some rest after a long, arduous day of formal meetings. Revali prepared to head for his own, satisfied with his performance to the others. 

He was  _very_ getting tired of those eyes staring at him from across the room, though.

Whirling around with a irritated huff, he found the Hylian Champion and knight, Link, staring right at him. Revali squinted back with indignation. 

"Listen here, you featherless pest. I'm not sure what made you _think_ that I wanted you to stare at me for the past hour, but I advise you to start looking away before I shoot an arrow through that scrawny neck of yours!"

Link was unimpressed, and smirked at the angry Rito.

"You...who do you think your smirking at!?" Revali, visibly angry, pointed a feather in Link's face. "You think you're better than me, you flightless little imp?"

Link responded with a soft chuckle to himself, turning into the stairwell, leaving the exasperated Rito fuming in the hall.

"Rrrgh, YOU ASSHOLE!" Revali stormed through the nearest door, slammed it shut, and continued on for an angry 5 minutes of wandering before he realized that he had no idea where he was going.

\+ + + + +

Eventually Revali found a maid who directed him to his room, and, after making a point to slam _that_  door, he threw himself onto the uncomfortable Hylian-made bed and proceeded to rant to himself for the rest of the night.

"The gall! To think he could treat me with such indifference, when he can't even fire arrows at half the speed that I can! Tomorrow, I think I'll put a Shock Arrow in his milk, and see how high and mighty he feels then! Yes, and then he'll be so embarrassed in front of so many, there's no doubt he'll come to me with an apology! Another wonderful idea!"

The next 20 minutes were spend thinking of ideas he could use to humiliate Link. He thought of tying an Octo-Balloon on his ass, or maybe he could hide his sword, and make it seem like the oh-so-wonderful "hero" misplaced it. Yes, that would be hilarious, he had to remember to do it...

+++++

Revali thought about Link, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. 

 


	2. Stuck Here With You

The next day started with yet another meeting, as Revali had feared, but thankfully it was just a explanation of what was going to happen next. Hyrule's Royal Scientists would be accompanying each of the Champions to their Divine Beasts to help them get started with operation. There are only two Scientists who know how to work them, though, so first they'll be going with Daruk and Mipha, since their beasts are the closest. Once they come back, it'll be Urbosa and Revali's turn. Until the scientists return, they were ordered to remain at the castle.

Revali burst into his room, finally able to let out the groan that he had to try very hard to hold in.

"It'll be at least a _week_ until those geezers get back! What do they expect me to do, twiddle my feathers?" Revali let out another pained groan. "If they expect me to be their friendly little Rito for the next week, they'll be sorely mistaken..."

He let out a third groan when he remembered who else would be here. That pompous Link. Revali had thought it over, and while his prank ideas were genius as usual, executing them ran the risk of being caught, lectured, and possibly punished with more mandatory meetings. So he _had_ decided that it wasn't worth the trouble, since he was planning on leaving as soon as he could get fresh air under his wings. But now his wings were tied, and he'll be stuck here around that smug face for an entire week. He'd rather go to more meetings.

Revali rolled onto the bed and continued his groaning for a good minute, but eventually he decided he could spend his time better elsewhere. Grabbing his favorite bow, Revali left in search of something he could shoot his frustration into.

+++++

It took a good amount of wandering, but Revali finally found another maid to give him directions to the training grounds. What a relief it was to finally step out of the stuffy stone walls and feel fresh, cold air flow through his feathers. Oh how he wish to take off and leave this Hylia-forsaken castle as but a bad memory, but he knows they'd just send more people to find him. At least he could still practice his archery to relieve his stress.

Revali closed his eyes, and drew three arrows. With a deep breath, he pulled his bowstring back, and fired the arrows one after the other. When he opened his eyes, he was happy that they had all met their marks, like always. He continued this exercise for a while, increasing the number of arrows until he reached his personal record of 12. Before he realized it, the sun was already setting. 

"A fine day of work, as usua-" Revali choked on his words when he turned to see Link and the Princess above him, watching from the balcony. A blush, luckily hidden behind the blue of his feathers, quickly flared up. Revali wasn't used to being watched. "H-how long have you two been watching me?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Revali," Zelda yelled down, "I meant to say something sooner, but your skill with that bow had me mesmerized! I've never seen anyone shoot that fast!" She quickly hopped down the steps, Link following behind. "If it's not too much of a bother, I'd love it if you could show me your technique sometime!"

"Oh, well I would be happy to give you a demonstration of my skills!" Revali's nervousness from being watched vanished in an instant. Praise was the easiest way to Revali's heart, after all. "Surely I can spare some of my time for the Princess," Revali grinned as he strode towards the exit, "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely, Revali! Do you think we could meet after my morning prayers?" Zelda's eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of learning from a master, which did wonders for Revali's ego.

"Consider it done! I'll see you then, Princess!" Revali started back towards his room, feeling refreshed. Getting to show off some to the girl would help ease his stress.

...Those damned _eyes_ , though.

Revali once again turned to find Link, leaning against the wall and staring right at him.

"Is this going to become a habit? Because I'm getting  _very_ annoyed by your prying eyes." Revali narrowed his eyes. "It's bad enough I've been dragged across the country, I don't need someone like you breathing down my neck all the time, too."

Link rolled his eyes at that, pushing up off the wall and handing Revali a folded up piece of paper. Once Revali angrily snatched it, Link turned to leave.

"Wait, what is this? Hey!" Link had already turned the corner, leaving Revali alone in the hall. Grumbling to himself, Revali unfolded the paper and found that it was...a castle map.

+++++

Revali has slammed his room's door so many times, before the end of the week, he'll probably need to get a new one. He plopped into the chair at his desk and attempted to toss the now crumpled up map in the trash, but it missed and fell to the floor. Revali muttered to himself, still angry at the blonde devil, but also at how he can fire arrows with his eyes closed, but apparently can't toss paper into a bin. He stood to get it, but before he threw it away, he noticed that there was writing on the back.

_Impressive archery, but that doesn't seem to help with your sense of direction. You may want to use this to spare those poor maids from having to lead you everywhere like a child. ;p - Link_

Revali went to bed, wishing he had went through with that Shock Arrow after all.

+++++

Revali thought about Link, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious I know nothing about bows aaaahhaha *sweats*  
> I'm still new to fanfic writing too so if it's not that great HEY there's an explanation ;D  
> noonenoticediforgotthechaptertitleforanentiredayright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's my trash  
> Revalink is my new forever love so I wanted to write fanfic about it oooh  
> Sorry it's not that great =^=  
> I'm planning on more chapters, some of which are probably gonna be lewd, some of which are probably gonna be violent, be warned


End file.
